Honest Game Trailers - God of War
God of War is the 2nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the mythology-based action-adventure video game God of War It was published on March 22, 2014. God of War ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - God of War on YouTube "Watch as Kratos takes down wave-after-wave of powerful enemies with ease, yet strains mightily every time he has to open a chest." '~ Honest Game Trailers - God of War Script From David Jaffe, one of the developers behind Disney's Mickey Mania, comes a brutal game of sex, violence, and betrayal that's absolutely nothing like Disney's Mickey Mania. God of War Experience the hit 2005 action-adventure masterpiece, that wowed critics, blew gamers' minds, and was the reason your mom wouldn't buy you a PS2. A game chocked full of mechanics from the last decade like fixed camera angles, enemy AI that waits patiently for you to perform your finishing moves, and quick time events that couldn't possibly be any cooler unless you were actually doing it. Journey to Ancient Greece, a time of gods Ares, monsters Breeder, and full frontal nudity. Where literally everything is made out of orbs: people, enemies, scenery, that barrel over there. Orbs, we've got orbs for days! Meet Kratos, a seven-foot tall murder machine in a skirt who's kind of a huge dick. ['''Sailor': "Thank the gods you came back for me!" Kratos: "I didn't come back for you!" (drops sailor into Hydra)]. Follow him on his epic quest to kill Ares, the god of war, who he blames for the death of his family and Lysandra, even though it's clearly his own fault. ''scream Hopefully that image won't stay with him for all his days. ['''Gaia': "The image of his two final victims would stay with him for all his days."] Or not. Power up Kratos to unlock new ways to decimate your foes with deadly weapons of Artemis, powerful spells Rage, and intricate combos that you'll use for two minutes before you realize that square-square-triangle of Prometheus is the best thing in the game. Watch as Kratos takes down wave-after-wave of powerful enemies with ease, yet strains mightily every time he has to open a chest. old-man-grunts while opening a chest of orbs Oh, look, more orbs! But it's not all murder and mayhem. Take a break from the deicide with game-lengthening features like: lever puzzles, dragging-stuff-around puzzles, obligatory underwater level, backtracking, hyper-convoluted death traps, and way, way too many balancing segments. music plays while Kratos walks on a balance beam. He falls off and dies. ''Aww, come on! Starring: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Kratos; Ganondorf Ares; Bewbs Oracle; Steven Tyler Siren; Madea Medusa; Bewbs Oracle; Vin Diesel Cronos; ''Duck Dynasty's Uncle Si Digger; More Bewbs Women; and Zordon from Power Rangers Zeus. God of War [Women grunt in the sex mini game. A vase drops, revealing orbs] He-he-he! Orb-gasm. Trivia * There is also an episode of Honest Game Trailers about God of War 4. Reception Honest Game Trailers - God of War has a 98.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Caleb Reading of Uproxx observed "this honest trailer wouldn’t have been complete if they hadn’t mentioned how strange it is that the guy who can kill gods with his bare hands has to dad-grunt when opening treasure chests." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Ryan Tellez Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Square, Square, Triangle: The Honest Trailer For ‘God of War’ Takes Its Revenge '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Santa Monica Studio Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:PlayStation